fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser
For Juvia's Edolas Counterpart see Juvia (Edolas) Juvia Lockser was a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, where she was in the special team Element 4. She's now one of the members of Fairy Tail. Appearance Juvia is a young woman with blue hair and a curvaceous figure. When she was first introduced she had long blue hair which was curled on the outside, and she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with the Teru teru bōzu attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. After she joined Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and wore more revealing clothing. However, when she heard Gray Surge had a crush on her Edolas counterpart, she began to wear her old outfit again, except for the Teru teru bōzu which she exchanged for a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. More Images can be found in Bonus Gallery. Personality When first introduced, she displayed an emotionless face and seemed more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After joining Fairy Tail, she develops a happy demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatened him she lost her normally calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic appearing state that even frightened Meredy and Erza. Juvia often jumps to strange conclusions such as believing Lisanna teamed up with her just because she was after Gray. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. When she entered Fairy Tail, she isn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she has a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. History As a child, Juvia was constantly shunned, and she was very unhappy due to boys not liking her because of the rain that always accompanied her. She used to make a lot of Teru Teru Bozu dolls with the purpose of making the rain stop. She was in a relationship with Bora at one point in her life, though they broke up because she brought rain whenever they were out. Juvia at some point joined Phantom Lord and made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group: Element 4. After meeting Gray Fullbuster Juvia falls in love with him, and due to a misunderstanding, viewed Lucy Heartfilia as her rival in love. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Juvia is first seen when she, along with Sol, met and captured Lucy Heartfilia by order of their Guild Master, Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 1-2 Later, when Phantom Lord attacked again, Gray ran into her while trying to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. She instantly feels an attraction to Gray and decides to capture him for herself. In the process of using her "Water Lock", she accidentally opens Gray's wound from Lyon Bastia which in turn shocks her. After he escapes using his Ice Make, Juvia starts to believe the connection of love is true since she uses water and he uses ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 15-19 She asks Gray to leave while he can but Gray instead stays declaring that he'll defend his comrade Lucy even if it means his death. Juvia, of course, takes this the wrong way, even thinking Gray said other things instead, and believes Lucy is her rival for Gray. She declares that she'll never forgive Lucy causing her Water Magic to boil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 23-26 During the battle, Gray attempts to freeze her boiling water and as he does, he accidentally grabs her breast. She becomes surprised when he freaks out about it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 1-10 She then tries to win Gray over but he makes a remark about the rain around her and she freaks out, remembering her past problems with boys because of her rain. He then defeats her and stops her rain; finally seeing the clear sky for the first time, which she calls beautiful. She then passes out as Gray asked if she "wants to go another round with him".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 12-21 As Gray helps rebuild the guild, she starts to spy on him and leaves him lunches, even if they aren't exactly edible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 11-12 Tower of Heaven arc After their fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues, secretly following him wherever he goes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 7 She mentions to Gray that she is now an independent Mage, after the Phantom Lord Guild disbanded, and she wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 19 When Simon attacks them at the casino, Juvia protects Gray by hiding him within her watery body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 8-9 She then joins Team Natsu in order to help Gray save Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 6-8 At the Tower of Heaven, she and Lucy are attacked by Vidaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 11 Juvia unwillingly becomes his slave, due to his Rock of Succubus Magic, which forces her to attack Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 19-21 However, Juvia's real consciousness manages to reach out to Lucy, describing her pain for her uncontrolled Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-11 Lucy stands up for Juvia, and both become friends and perform a Magic called Unison Raid, gaining them victory. Afterwards, she is invited to join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-18 Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with the Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 7-10 During Laxus Dreyar's take over, Juvia is one of the eight girls competing for the "Miss Fairy Tail" title, however Evergreen turned her, along with the other seven contestants, into stone while inside the guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 6-7 After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 She and Cana Alberona later meet Freed Justine and get trapped in his rune enchantment, and can't escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-12 Juvia did not want to hurt Cana so she headed to the Lacrima by herself where she got struck by its lightning which ultimately released them from his enchantment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 15-17 When Cana asked her why she did it, she said she did it because she wanted to be accepted and she loved Fairy Tail. Cana cried that Juvia was always already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 19 After Freed's defeat she was carried by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 19 As the Guild healed, Juvia was happy that she was going to see the parade, but Cana told her that she was going to take part in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 5 During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7 Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded the second place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 8 She is next seen in the meeting about the dark guild talking about The Balam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11 She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 13 She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 4 Edolas arc Upon Gray's return she wears a slightly different outfit, and openly states how she was worried about him and cries so much that her tears become two waterfalls. Because she is busy crying, she doesn't notice she is more than knee deep in water, and is nearly drowning three people including Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 9 When the party starts, she asks Gray if he did anything unfaithful, and sits next to him to pour him drinks, while a few Guild members, especially Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan watch the situation from behind, marveling at their budding relationship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 13-14 When news of Gildarts Clive's return reaches Fairy Tail she has no idea about what the excitement is about but Gray helps her understand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, pages 17-20 Moments before Anima, there was heavy rainfall over Magnolia, and when everyone was complaining about the weather, Juvia made it a point that she had nothing to do with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 20 As Gray reminds her no one blamed her in the first place, she and other members of Fairy Tail were sucked by Anima and turned into a giant Lacrima Crystal to become a source of Magical power for the people of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 11-15 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Juvia is shown to have returned to her original look because Happy told her that in Edolas Gray was the one with the crush on her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-6 When everyone start fighting as normal including Gray, an overly-excited Juvia starts to strip herself down before joining in only for Lucy to try and stop her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 9 Later, during the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Juvia was named, much to her surprise, as one of the candidates for the annual promotion to S-Class within Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16 Juvia at first wished to withdraw from the trial because she couldn't be Gray's partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 7 The recently returned Lisanna decided that she would become Juvia's partner, since she had a good relationship with Edolas Juvia, although Juvia naturally views her as another rival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 10 As the participants head towards the island, Juvia is the only one unaffected by the heat (presumably because of herself being a water Mage and water having a high boiling point), and states the only hot thing to be Gray's naked body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-3 Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-8 Juvia and Lisanna had to wait on the boat because of Freed's runic enchantment that prevented everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-12 As soon as the rune dissipated, she used her watery form to swim the ocean easily alongside Lisanna in fish form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 14 Juvia and Lisanna selected route D and encounter Erza as their opponent. Juvia and Lisanna faced a difficult challenge against Erza and her Sea King Armor, which nullifies water attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Despite putting up a tough fight, they still couldn't defeat Erza and were eliminated from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14 As they waited, they learn that Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mirajane, by saying they were getting married to lower her guard and create an opening. When Mirajane imagined them getting married and having a kid, Juvia again jumps to another one of her misinterpreted conclusions, obviously about a kid between her and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-9 After everyone wondered about what happened to the other eliminated conclusions, they know that Freed and Bickslow returned to the guild with Gildarts, but wonder what happened to Mest and Wendy. When Lisanna mentioned that she never met Mest in Edolas and asked if he joined in the last 2 years, everyone doesn't seem to remember. Juvia then volunteered to go look for them, but before she could leave, Erza said that she was going with her also. It is then shown that Juvia was actually planning to go cheer on Gray instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-10 Later Juvia was seen with Erza as they find a badly injured Gajeel, which Juvia express her concern about him. She then hears Yomazu, one of the members that Gajeel defeated, announce that the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the core and strongest members of Grimoire Heart Guild, are coming to the island. Later she was seen with Erza who announce the S-Class Exam is now on hold.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 When the guild members arrive on Tenrou Island, Erza and Juvia fend them off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 3 Then Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives claiming since she has encountered enemies, she has a new objective to exterminate them. Juvia is shocked at how one of the top members is merely a kid, but Erza tells Juvia not to underestimate her because she feels weird Magic from her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 Before they battle, Meredy tells them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to have him rule a world where non-Magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 She is later seen in her battle with Erza against Meredy, when Meredy attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates Magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which suprised Juvia, and caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 As the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Meredy's continual attacks completely overpowers Juvia, causing her to sink in her own water and the lake, prompting Erza to cover for her guild-mate. Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, but Meredy continues to attack the already-downed Juvia and replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-28 Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, to which Meredy replies that as Juvia is ranked 13, she is considered trash and therefore should be defeated easily first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29 As Meredy goes on and continues explaining her rankings, Meredy reveals that Gray is first since he killed Ultear's mother, Ur. This sparks both Juvia's and Erza's attention. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Sodom against Erza but the water that Juvia produced during the battle prior rises up knocks all of her blades away from her comrade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 30-32 Juvia is then seen finally standing back on her legs, with her head slightly tilted to the side, just as heavy rain begins to pour down all around them and the water around Juvia dancing wildly, and says she can't forgive Meredy and with an enraged look on her face. She then asks Meredy whose life she was going to take.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 33-34 The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive forcing Meredy back with ease, much to the suprise of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 1-6 Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7-9 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 13-15 Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to Juvia's pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 16 Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which suprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well. This stops Juvia from attacking, and she stares at Meredy shocked and nervous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 17-21 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy tries to kill herself, and Juvia stops her by damaging her own leg. Juvia then tells Meredy that a Fairy Tail Mage would never take the life of someone, even an enemy, which sparks rage in Meredy. Juvia rushes towards Meredy as she tries to kill herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-9 She then hugs her, and tells her to live. Meredy begins to cry, and they discontinue their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-18 When the tree got cuts down, like the other guild members, Juvia also felt her energy being taken away, only to be taken and put in a safe location by Meredy. Magic and Abilities Seal.jpg|Juvia's magic seal Juvia's_Woter_Body_Transformation_.jpg|Water hybrid form Juviawaterbody.jpg|Juvia water body Water_Bubbles.jpg|Water Bubbles Water_Cane.jpg|Water Cane Water_Cane_Succub_Version.jpg|Water Cane - Succubus Version Water Dome.jpg|Water Dome boiling.JPG|Water Jigsaw Water_Jigsaw.jpg|Water Jigsaw - Succubus Version lock.JPG|Water Lock Water Nebula.jpg|Water Nebula slicer.JPG|Water Slicer Vlcsnap-2010-04-13-09h39m24s27_cr.png|Sierra Unison Raid.jpg|Unison Raid Gray and Juvia preparing Unison Raid.jpg|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid (Anime Only) Unison Raid1235.jpg|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Seal Caster Magic User: Juvia is a powerful Mage, displayed by the fact that she was able to overwhelm Meredy, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory by herself. She is an S-Class potential Mage, and a former member of the Elemental 4 of Phantom. *'Water Magic:' (水流 ウォータ- Wōtā) Juvia is a Caster Magic user and utilizes Water Magic. Her body has the ability to turn into water, and she is able to reform herself after taking damage. Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger). :*'Water Bubbles': Oxygen trapped into a bubble of water, allows you to breath underwater. :*'Water Cane '(ウォーターカーネ 水流烈鞭 Wōtā Kāne): Juvia's body creates canes made of water to strike her opponent. :*'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia created it as a camouflage when they were going to Tower of Heaven. (Anime Only) :*'Water Jigsaw '(ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸 Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia transforms part of her body into a swirling mass of Water Slicers that can slice her opponents like a saw. :*'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): Juvia creates a large ball of water, that can be used to attack and to trap her opponent, because her spell is made out of water it can be reformed if broken. :*'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates a double helix column of water that strikes her opponent and knocks him/her upwards. :*'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of Juvia's body and slash her opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock. :*'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): When Juvia is in a state of rage, her water body turns into boiling water. She then can rush at her opponents, surround them in hot water, and burn them. The water is so hot that Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze it at first. *'Unison Raid:' She possesses a unique Magic known as Unison Raid, that allowed her to fuse her Magic with Lucy's for a powerful attack. She also did this with Gray Fullbuster in an anime adaptation of the series that didn't appear in the manga. Their unison raid seemed to be powerful because their Magic was compatible. Gray and Juvia combine their Magic and thousands of needles of ice appear. Large ammounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles capable of defeating all of Daphne's Lizardmen. Relationships Gray Fullbuster When she first meets Gray Fullbuster, she quickly blushes and started to act more like a school girl. She often jumps to strange conclusions such as misinterpreting Gray saying having a heated battle as heated grappling or believing Lisanna teamed up with her just because she was after Gray. She is often seen next to Gray when ever they have free time and she tries whatever she can to impress him, in fact, most of the guild is interested in their relationship. However, when Gray's life is threatened, Juvia enters a truly frightening state, as seen when she entered a satanic state after hearing Meredy threaten Gray's life, causing both Meredy and Erza to cower in her presence. After leaving Phantom Lord and joining Fairy Tail she quickly loved the warm atmosphere and for being closer to Gray. '' Lucy Heartfilia She at first hated Lucy Heartfilia, due to a misunderstanding where she thought Lucy was Gray's girlfriend. However, they manage to become friends when they fought together and seems to have forgotten the grudge. Though she still thinks Lucy and other females are after Gray, and plays pranks such as giving her hot chili soup instead of tea. Gajeel Redfox Juvia is the one who recommended Gajeel to talk to Makarov about joining Fairy Tail because she saw how lonely he was. She also encourages him to try to get alonge with everyone. Juvia stated that she has the best relationship with him out of everyone else in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine Quotes *(Punch Line) "Drip, Drip, Drop''."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 14 *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia)'' "A Rival in Love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "''Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..." *(To Cana) "Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!" *(To Gray Fullbuster) "Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) "''Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) "''Whose life did you say you were after?!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 33 *(To Meredy) "Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!" *(To Meredy) "I live for the ones that I love! You've got to, too. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!" Appearances in Other Media Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *Juvia is the third most popular girl in the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *The doll she wears around her neck is a Teru teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.Wikipedia/Teru teru bōzu *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place". She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with she replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever take she responded "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Juvia Lockser *Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka *with Lisanna VS Erza Scarlet = LOST *with Erza Scarlet VS Meredy = UNDETERMINED *VS Meredy = DRAW References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members